OS: Elle s'apellait Delilah
by Samyye33
Summary: 'Elle s'appelait Delilah. Delilah Malfoy. Et c'était ma sœur. ' 'Elle était si jeune. Beaucoup trop pour mourir.' 'Si seulement… Mais, comme on dit, avec des si, on peut refaire le monde…' 'Elle n'était qu'une autre victime de la Guerre. Qu'une morte de plus sur Terre. ' - OS DÉFI D'UNE AMIE EN 500 MOTS.- Bonne Lecture!
1. Delilah

**Note de l'auteure** :… DÉFI D'UNE AMIE EN 500 MOTS OÙ JE DEVAIS INVENTER UN PERSO ET UTILISER LES CONCEPTS ''MORT'', ''SOUVENIR'' ET ''SI…'' SOUS LE POINT DE VUE DE DRAGO MALFOY. C'est moi sur la photo...

* * *

OS : Elle s'appelait Delilah.

* * *

Elle s'appelait Delilah. Delilah Malfoy. Et c'était ma sœur. Ma petite sœur.

Elle était belle. Si belle. Elle avait de longs cheveux qu'elle attachait toujours en queue de cheval. Ils n'étaient pas blonds comme les miens, non, ils étaient miels comme elle le répétait si souvent. Par contre, on avait les mêmes yeux gris comme un ciel d'orage. Son nez était couvert de points de rousseurs qui lui donnaient un air malicieux. Elle avait une cicatrice en haut du sourcil gauche suite à une chute en bas d'un arbre lors de l'une de nos expéditions dans la forêt qui entourait le manoir. Et elle avait un sourire si magnifique, si beau, qui me faisait sourire à mon tour. Elle était aussi magnifique qu'une Vélane. J'aurai tant voulu qu'elle soit encore là aujourd'hui.

Elle aimait lire. C'était l'une de ses passions. Elle avait toujours le nez dans un bouquin. Elle aimait aussi rêver. En fait, elle passait sa vie à rêver. Elle rêvait de tout et de rien. D'un prince qui viendrait un jour la libérer du Manoir, d'un monde dans lequel Voldemort n'existerai pas…

Elle était si jeune aussi. Beaucoup trop jeune pour mourir. Elle n'avait que 14 ans. Et elle est morte. J'aurai du mourir à sa place. C'est moi qui aurais dû prendre l'Avada. J'aurai dû mieux la protéger. Elle n'a même pas eu le temps de vivre. Elle ne rencontrera jamais l'amour, elle ne viendra jamais plus me rejoindre dans mon lit parce qu'elle a fait un cauchemar, elle ne dansera plus jamais, elle ne rira jamais plus. Elle est partie. Pour toujours.

Elle était un rayon de soleil dans ma vie remplit de ténèbres. Elle était toute ma vie. Je l'aimais à en mourir. Parfois, on se disputait. Mais on finissait toujours par se réconcilier. Les disputes la rendaient triste. Et je détestais quand elle était triste. Delilah, c'était le genre de personne qui défendait les causes perdues d'avance. Elle avait du courage à en revendre et un cœur gros comme le monde. Et elle cherchait toujours mon accord avant de faire quelque chose. Elle m'admirait. J'étais son héros, elle m'idolâtrait. Mais je n'ai pu la sauver. Et je m'en veux tellement.

Si seulement j'avais été avec elle sur le Chemin de Traverse comme elle me l'avait demandée. Si seulement je ne l'avais pas laissé seule. Si seulement j'avais insisté un peu plus pour qu'elle reste à la maison. Si seulement… Mais, comme on dit, avec des si, on peut refaire le monde…

Delilah n'a été qu'une poussière d'étoile dans le temps du monde. Qu'un éclat de soleil, qu'une seconde dans l'Univers, qu'une ravale de vent qui a bouleversé ma vie. Qu'une autre victime de la Guerre. Qu'une morte de plus sur Terre. Qu'une autre personne à pleurer. Elle n'était qu'une fille pleine de rêves et d'ambitions à peine adolescente à laquelle on a interdit de vivre plus longtemps.

Elle était toute ma vie. Ma petite Delilah qui n'est qu'aujourd'hui plus qu'un souvenir.

* * *

**Blablabla de l'auteure** : Ouais, en 500 mots exacts (L'OS sans les notes de l'auteure ; j'ai compté) ! Maintenant, REVIEWEZ! C'est un ordre. Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé, ce que vous avez aimé, ce que vous n'avez pas aimé, ce que vous avez ressenti pendant la lecture ou simplement un petit bonjour. Tous vos reviews me feront plaisir.

Xox

Sam


	2. Souvenirs d'une morte

**Note de l'auteure** : Ressortez les mouchoirs, je suis de retour! Hahaha. Je rigole. Ou peut-être pas… À vous de voir! Bonne Lecture!

**Disclamer : **Seul Delilah et son appartenance à la famille Malfoy m'appartiennent.

* * *

Il était mon frère, mon héros, mon idole. Aujourd'hui il se sent coupable pour le destin tragique que j'ai connu. Je suis morte parce qu'il est arrivé trop tard, parce qu'il m'avait laissé seule. Mais je ne lui en veux pas. Parce que je suis morte aussi car le destin en avait décidé ainsi.

Aujourd'hui, je suis condamnée à errer sans but jusqu'à ce que mon meurtrier paye pour son crime. Je suis condamnée à vivre aux côtés de ceux que j'aime sans jamais pouvoir les toucher ni leurs parler. Sans même qu'ils ne me voient. Je ne suis plus qu'un fantôme qui crit vengeance.

À chaque jour qui passe, je vois la souffrance dans le regard de mes parents et le remord dans celui de mon frère. Je vois le trou béant que j'ai laissé dans leurs cœurs et la joie que je leurs ai volée. Je vois le Manoir devenir de plus en plus silencieux et je vois aussi leurs âmes se briser un peu plus.

Je suis piégée dans toute cette douleur sans pouvoir la quitter. Je ne peux rien y faire. Tout cela à cause de mon meurtrier. Je hais cet homme du plus profond de moi-même. Il ne m'a pas seulement tuée cette soirée du 3 août, il m'a pris le peu que je possédais. J'aurai voulu qu'il me tue avant. J'aurai voulu mourir avant.

Avant de mourir, je me rappelle avoir aperçu Drago qui venait de transplanner sur le Chemin de Traverse. Je me rappelle de la peur que je ressentais. Je me rappelle de la fureur qui a pris possession de mon frère lorsqu'il a vu ce que cet homme me faisait. Je l'ai vu. Pendant quelques secondes. Puis j'ai senti mon meurtrier me lâcher. Je me souviens aussi que des larmes de joie avaient coulé sur mes joues à l'idée d'être sauvée. Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de serrer une dernière fois Drago dans mes bras. J'étais morte.

J'avais tellement de choses à dire, tellement de choses à faire. Tant de rêves à accomplir. J'aurai tant voulu pouvoir serrer une dernière fois mon frère dans mes bras. Pouvoir dire à mes parents que je les aimais. Leurs dire que ce n'étaient pas de leurs fautes. Que j'étais seulement trop têtue, trop courageuse.

Je n'étais qu'une enfant. Qu'une rêveuse. J'étais la petite sœur. La petite dernière. Celle qui agaçait parfois mon frère par moment. Mais, j'étais aussi celle qu'il protégeait et qu'il aimait de tout son cœur. Je ne suis aujourd'hui plus qu'une autre personne qui sera oublié de tous.

Et je m'appelais Delilah. Delilah Malfoy. Je n'avais que 14 ans. Et je suis morte.

* * *

**Blablabla de l'auteure** : J'avais envie d'écrire une suite à ce petit défi imposé par une amie donc voilà. J'espère que vous avez aimé. Maintenant, REVIEW ! Ça prend 10 secondes et ça me fait vraiment plaisir… Merci,

XOXO

Sam


End file.
